Magia
by Hessefan
Summary: FANWORK VIEJO; AÑO 2014. Aunque muchas personas estuvieran a su alrededor, siendo una grata compañía en su día a día, no tenía con quien poder ser él. Unos brazos en los que descansar cuando estuviera muy agotado o una persona que lo escuchara discurrir por horas, contándole secretos, verdades, temores y sueños. *BL*


**\- NOTA GENERAL- _  
_**

 ** _NO_ SUBO TODOS MIS FICS EN ESTA CUENTA POR FALTA DE TIEMPO E INTERÉS. SIN EMBARGO PODRÁN ENCONTRARLOS A TODOS (AQUELLOS QUE SON DEL AÑO 2004 EN ADELANTE, HASTA ESOS QUE SON TAN LEMON QUE CON LOS AÑOS EDITÉ POR PURA VERGÜENZA) EN MI CUENTA DE A03. **

**Mismo nick; no es difícil hallarme, solo que ffpuntonet no me deja poner links.**

* * *

 **Magia**

 _Hessefan_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo de Oda :)  
 **Advertencias** : Fluff.  
 **Notas** : Me quedó bastante romanticón. No es songfic porque la letra no tiene que ver con la trama, aunque tengo la idea fija de que Sanji no tiene suerte con las mujeres y se aplica a él, por eso uso tres estrofas. "Stay with me" de Sam Smith.

 **Para chisheccid.**

* * *

 _Guess it's true_  
 _I'm not good at a one night stand_  
 _But I still need love_  
 _Because I'm just a man_

En el Thousand Sunny había rituales diarios, algunos tediosos y otros mágicos que hacían el día a día de la tripulación.

Auxiliar a Sanji en la cocina era uno de ellos.

No era necesario, pero el cocinero del barco apreciaba que sus compañeros se turnaran para ayudarle con la cantidad de vasija diaria que usaban. Habían adoptado esa costumbre sin que Sanji lo pidiera y sin necesidad de ponerse de acuerdo.

A veces era Luffy, a veces Robin, nunca Zoro, pero en la mayoría de las ocasiones, quien le hacía compañía, era Usopp.

Ese era uno de los rituales diarios que al tirador le parecían mágicos.

No pudo precisar cuándo comenzaron a serlo, pero adoraba la simple tarea de estar al lado de Sanji secando cada utensilio que le pasaba. En esos momentos, lo único que se podía oír era el ruido de la vajilla al chocar. En algunas ocasiones Usopp creía que si se concentraba lo suficiente podía escuchar el palpitar de su corazón.

Con el tiempo, hasta Sanji encontraba más placentero realizar esa tarea diaria con el tirador que con cualquiera de sus otros compañeros.

Era increíble que prefiriera la presencia de un hombre antes que la adorada compañía de una hermosa dama como Robin.

Sin embargo él también había reparado en esos detalles, que a simple vista podían parecer insignificantes, como los silencios que se creaban entre ellos, que no eran incómodos sino confortables.

Adoraba la compañía de Usopp, porque no sentía la obligación de llenar ese espacio vacío de palabras, porque tampoco precisaba hacer alarde de sus habilidades para encantarlo.

Además, Usopp siempre tenía esa mirada para él, una que le hubiera encantado descubrir en Robin o en Nami cuando eran ellas la que estaban ayudándolo.

No obstante la navegante tendía a quejarse de lo aburrido que representaba estar allí parada a su lado mientras que Robin reía por los vanos intentos del cocinero por lucir gallardo hasta en algo tan cotidiano e irrelevante como lo era lavar los trastos.

Con Usopp podía ser sencillamente él, sin máscaras. Podía relajarse de verdad luego de un día arduo de trabajo, con marines y el gobierno pisándoles los talones, con un capitán muy glotón que drenaba todas sus energías.

A esas horas de la noche Sanji no tenía ganas de ser fanfarrón, de impresionar a las chicas o de mantener una disputa con Zoro. Mucho menos tenía ganas de lidiar con la glotonería incansable de Luffy o los ruegos de Chopper por más dulces.

Por eso no le resultaba raro sentirse tan cómodo junto al tirador. Si quería hablarle, le hablaba, si quería callar, sencillamente callaba, pero Usopp no cambiaba la expresión de sus ojos.

Adoraba eso y lamentaba que una tarea tan cotidiana y superficial fuera lo único que, a la larga, podía representar un momento de calma en medio de la tormenta diaria que era su vida como pirata, y quizás por ese gran motivo, esos momentos para él también acabaron por parecerle maravillosos.

Luego, como todas las noches después de una suculenta cena y si no iban agotados a la cama, se reunían en la cubierta del Sunny a compartir un pequeño rato entre amigos.

A veces Brook tocaba una canción, a veces se ponían a recordar el pasado o a contar historias que versaban sobre hechos reales que habían vivido o simplemente inventaban algo.

Así como para Usopp esos instantes en la cocina, ayudando a Sanji, eran mágicos, para Sanji también lo eran esos ratos en los que el tirador podía hacer gala de su habilidad más mágica.

El pedido de Robin, fue secundado por Franky, pero reprochado por Nami.

—Historias de terror no —gruñó la navegante.  
—¡Qué aburrida, Nami! —gritó Luffy.  
—¡Eso, qué aburrida! —secundó Chopper.  
—¡Justo ustedes dos me lo dicen! —protestó, todos sabían que luego de una de las inquietantes historias que inventaba Usopp sobre la marcha, Chopper sufría de horribles pesadillas y el capitán exigía dormir en el camastro con alguno de sus compañeros; pero como ninguno de sus compañeros hombres estaban dispuestos a compartir el estrecho espacio con él, no era raro que el capitán acabara en la habitación de las chicas.  
—Parece que esta noche el doctor y nuestro capitán dormirán una vez más en nuestro cuarto —terció Robin riendo bajito al ver que Usopp se disponía a empezar con uno de sus relatos.

Sanji chistó. Maldito embustero: A veces sentía que subestimaba demasiado la inteligencia de su capitán, porque eso de terminar en la cama de Robin o Nami pos historias de terror era un artilugio que a él no se le hubiera ocurrido ni en mil años, por ser uno humillante y poco digno.

Sin embargo, luego de quejarse a viva voz por semejante desfachatez, alegando que jamás permitiría que el mugroso de goma perturbara el sueño de las damas, guardó silencio cuando Usopp lo exigió para comenzar de una bendita vez.

Esa noche el tirador se había esmerado en verdad, a tal punto que hasta Franky parecía estar a un paso de dormir con las chicas. De hecho, cuando terminó el relato, tuvo una seria discusión con Chopper al respecto.

El reno alegaba que el cyborg era demasiado grande para ocupar la cama de Robin con ella, lo que la arqueóloga apoyó, porque era cierto. Le daba cierta gracia imaginarse ocupando la misma cama con alguien tan grande. A Chopper se lo permitía porque, bueno, era de contextura pequeña y además era casi como un hermanito. No obstante sentía cierto pudor de compartir su espacio con un hombre, como lo era Franky.

Sin embargo el cyborg se había tomado muy en serio la discusión con Chopper, resolviendo esa diferencia con un "piedra, papel o tijera". Y mientras Chopper bailaba por haber ganado y Franky exigía una revancha, Brook tenía la misma discusión con Luffy, una que Nami resolvió con contundencia.

—No, Brook, tú no dormirás conmigo —dijo ella y Luffy le sacó la lengua a su camarada con sentida satisfacción por la victoria—. ¡Y tú tampoco, Luffy!  
—Está bien, no te necesito, dormiré en el puesto de vigía con Zoro —le gritó el capitán, _ofendidísimo_ por esa poca demostración de amistad sincera.

Zoro arqueó los hombros, le daba igual; porque él no sabía lo que era tener que lidiar con un Luffy presa de las pesadillas. Usopp miraba a sus compañeros con sentido orgullo por lo que había logrado, mientras Sanji lo miraba a él, dejando de lado el enojo que le producía la situación, porque había que ser imbécil para temerle a una simple historia de terror —la mejor, porque la había contado Usopp—, encima siendo un pirata de renombre como lo eran ellos.

Entre tanto ir y venir, discusiones sobre cómo dormirían, el tiempo pasó, pero nadie parecía tener sueño aún, así que una segunda historia, narrada por Robin, los volvió a juntar en el césped del Sunny.

Era una que, a diferencia de la de Usopp que versaba sobre un asesino, usuario de una fruta que le permitía atravesar las paredes, la de Robin trataba de aquellos monstruos que acechaban en la oscuridad, esperando el momento oportuno para arrastrar al abismo del infierno a sus pobres víctimas.

Quizás por eso, cuando la luz artificial del Sunny se apagó, más de uno pegó un grito y salió corriendo al grito de "¡Los espectros vienen por nosotros!". Lo cierto era que cada dos por tres el suministro eléctrico fallaba; pero Robin no tuvo mejor idea que seguir adelante con su relato.

—Los espectros saben que estamos hablando de ellos, por eso… ahora han venido por nosotros, porque los hemos invocado.  
—¡Robin! —lloriqueó Chopper aferrándose a su falda— ¡Es mentira, ¿verdad?! ¡No vendrá ningún espectro! ¡¿Verdad?!  
—Son siete, doctor —contestó ella, lejos de compadecerse—, representan los siete males de éste mundo, y siempre están hambrientos de almas.  
—¡¿Dónde están?! ¡Les patearé el trasero! —gritó el capitán del barco, aparentando gallardía, una que Zoro arruinó de un segundo al otro.  
—Luffy, ¿podrías bajarte? Pesas mucho y me vas a tirar al suelo —Podía sentir a su capitán no solo enredado a su cuello como un mandril, además temblaba y le clavaba los dedos al punto del dolor.  
—Ay, creo que voy a morir de miedo, ¡puedo sentir mi corazón latir rabioso! —vociferó Brook— Aunque claro, no tengo corazón y ya estoy muerto.  
—¡¿Pueden calmarse un poco?! —solicitó Nami con muy poca amabilidad.  
—Ey, Usopp, acompáñame al depósito, debe ser otra vez ese fusible y necesitaré ayuda para desmantelar la caja —dijo el cyborg con una naturalidad esperada en alguien adulto.  
—Está bien, Franky, ¿pero hace falta que caminemos así? —preguntó. Le incomodaba que un compañero hombre lo abrazara de esa manera; pero comenzaron a caminar a la par como si fueran siameses hacia el interior del Thousand Sunny donde la oscuridad era total.

Por suerte Franky funcionaba como una especie de antorcha humana cuando quería, así que apretándose la nariz, de las tetillas salieron unas luces que alumbraron el interior del barco.

Afuera Sanji disfrutaba de la noche, la luna había convertido esa oscuridad en una tenue penumbra, sin embargo, cada vez que miraba el interior del hueco que habían atravesado sus dos camaradas, descubría que la oscuridad allí era pesada y absoluta.

Cuando vio a Usopp asomando, le divirtió verlo algo tembloroso. Aunque se hacía el valiente, él también tenía miedo.

—Maldito Franky, me manda a buscar las herramientas, pero no es capaz de subir conmigo —refunfuñó el tirador, porque sin la luz que sabía desprender el cyborg debía ir a tientas. Por eso, cuando Sanji pensó en jugarle una broma, supo que debía hacerlo bien o no saldría según sus planes.

Se agazapó en la oscuridad y esperó a que el tirador entrara de nuevo con la caja de herramientas. Fue detrás de él y por prudencia esperó a que terminara de bajar los escalones, en ese punto, cuando su pie tocó el último escalón, lo tomó de la muñeca y jaló de ella.

Usopp quiso gritar, en verdad quería hacerlo, pero el terror era tanto que apenas pudo gemir y la caja cayó con estrépito al suelo. ¡Un espectro lo había atrapado y pensaba llevarlo al fondo del abismo! Sin embargo, de inmediato su mente lógica desechó esa posibilidad y aunque imaginaba que era un compañero, lo que sucedió a continuación lo sacó de esquema.

Porque además ¿qué compañero sería capaz de besarlo así? Aún más perturbador era considerar la población femenina dentro de esa pequeña comunidad que conformaban los nueve.

Podía descartar a Franky, porque sabía que estaba muchos metros más adelante, adentro del depósito. Supo de quién se trataba cuando la lengua le acarició el paladar, ese sabor a tabaco era muy característico.

No podía saber cómo era dicho sabor, jamás había fumado, y mucho menos había besado a Sanji, pero podía reconocer el olor a cigarrillo, a comida marítima y a colonia que desprendía la persona que, en ese momento, lo acorralaba contra la pared.

—¡Usopp, ¿estás bien?! —La voz temblorosa de Franky, que luchaba por sonar digna sin conseguirla, logró alertar al cocinero, más al ver los pequeños puntos a la lejanía. Liberó a Usopp y como todo un cobarde salió corriendo. Subió velozmente las escaleras a la par que el cyborg llegaba a destino— ¿Qué pasa? —Miró a su compañero, Usopp lucía desencajado y temblaba; a sus pies, la caja estaba abierta y las herramientas desperdigadas en el suelo.  
—N-Nada…  
—¿Ese era Sanji? —Había alcanzado a verlo de refilón, cuando terminaba de subir los escalones.  
—Ese imbécil vino a asustarme.  
—¡Ey, hacerle eso a un compañero en plena oscuridad, qué ruin! —se quejó, divertido. En ese momento, la luz volvió acompañada por un chirrido escalofriante, el que siempre hacía el suministro cuando volvía a arrancar— Bueno, ya no hacen falta las herramientas —dijo, apretándose la nariz para apagar las luces de las tetillas.

El cyborg siguió camino, para reunirse con sus demás compañeros en la cubierta del Sunny, Robin había quedado a la mitad de su cuento, relato que ella había podido pensar mejor en esos minutos de calma.

Usopp no tenía coraje para volver a subir, sin embargo lo hizo cuando el llamado de todos lo convocaban para que Robin pudiera seguir con la historia. Ocupó su lugar en el césped, sentándose con cuidado, tratando de lucir normal, lejos de estarlo.

Ni siquiera podía levantar la mirada, porque la simple idea de cruzar los ojos con los de Sanji lo alteraban a niveles ridículos.

¿Por qué había hecho eso?

Levantó la cabeza mientras Robin hablaba, no podía prestarle atención a ella, como Sanji sí lo hacía. O al menos fingía, porque después de lo que había hecho, él tampoco podía mirar al tirador.

La luz volvió a cortarse, pero ya era tarde. Franky dijo que al otro día arreglaría el suministro para que no volviera a cortarse. De momento lo mejor era ir a la cama.

Usopp no podía moverse del lugar, seguía sin entender por qué, alguien como Sanji, había hecho algo así, y con alguien como él. No lo entendía, pero comprendía que tratar de hacerlo no lo llevaría a encontrar una respuesta. Tampoco pensaba preguntárselo, sentía demasiada vergüenza para hacerlo.

Zoro subió al puesto, mientras que las chicas caminaron hacia su cuarto llevándose las reposeras por delante. Franky sirvió de guía con sus luces, de esa manera pudieron acomodarse en los camastros.

Usopp se acostó en el suyo, boca arriba, y esa noche se dio cuenta de algunos detalles, que en otro momento podían pecar también de intrascendentales, como que su litera estaba junto a la de Sanji.

Por eso podía identificar el aroma natural del cocinero, lo había sentido cada noche de su vida como pirata, durante años. Reparó en ello con más nitidez cuando sintió la mano de él sobre el brazo.

Sanji había estirado el suyo para poder acariciarlo, cobijados y amparados por esa oscuridad que no revelaría lo que estaba ocurriendo y aunque así fuera, aunque la penumbra se hiciera clara, a Sanji parecía no importarle.

Esa noche Usopp se quedó dormido con los dedos entrelazados a los del cocinero. Cansado de preguntarse las razones, acabó por sucumbir a esa agradable sensación. Quizás al otro día despertase y se diera cuenta de que todo había sido una fantasía, que tal vez Sanji había tomado en la cena más alcohol de lo habitual, incluso que quizás lo había confundido con alguna de sus chicas. No importaba, Usopp solo quería disfrutar de ese momento, por muy surrealista y efímero que fuera.

 _Why am I so emotional?_  
 _No, it's not a good look_  
 _Gain some self control_  
 _Deep down I know this never works_  
 _But you can lay with me_  
 _So it doesn't hurt_

Cuando al otro día la rutina del Sunny volvió a reunirlos en la cocina después de la cena, muchas emociones bullían dentro de los dos. Durante la jornada no había tiempo para detenerse a reflexionar en esos asuntos.

Ser los mugiwara implicaba poner todas las energías en escapar y luchar, no obstante se habían permitido cruzar alguna que otra mirada, mas no palabras. Por eso Usopp seguía sin saber si había sido producto de su imaginación o la más cruda realidad.

Alguna que otra sonrisa de Sanji podría haberle despejado las dudas, sin embargo el cocinero actuó con la naturalidad de siempre, lisonjeando a las mujeres y lidiando con sus otros camaradas.

Por fortuna las noches siempre eran distintas. Desde entonces debieron serlas de manera obligada, porque algo se había quebrado entre ellos. O quizás no, si Usopp se ponía a pensar, ya tenía un lazo con Sanji mucho antes de darle lugar a los besos y los abrazos, pero jamás pensó que el lazo que estaba creando era uno de ese estilo.

La mano le temblaba cada vez que el cocinero le pasaba un trasto para que secara y ese pormenor no pasó desapercibido para Sanji. Le daba cierta ternura verlo a su lado tan cohibido, suponía que con el tiempo iba a lograr acostumbrarse a la sencilla idea de que se había enamorado de él.

—¿Por qué? —Al abrir la boca, Usopp se dio cuenta de que llevaba mucho tiempo sin hablar.

Sanji lo miró y suspiró, amedrentándolo. Se había arrepentido tarde de hacer esa pregunta, ya había acaparado la atención del cocinero y este estaba secándose las manos con el trapo, mirándolo de lleno.

Sanji pudo haber contestado con otra pregunta, hacerse el desentendido, darle pie a que disfrazara sus intenciones de tocar el tema, en especial al percatarse de su arrepentimiento por hacerlo, pero no lo hizo, porque había estado aguardando por ese momento.

—Porque quería. ¿Te molesta?  
—¿Qué cosa me debería molestar? —Usopp levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos, ya no sintiéndose raro o incómodo. Por fin comenzaba a ver todo eso como lo que era, algo natural.  
—Que te quiera así.

Usopp sonrió y negó con la cabeza. No se trataba de eso, ¿cómo podría molestarle? El detalle de que fueran hombres era irrelevante; pero había otras cuestiones que le perturbaban, porque Usopp reconocía que de todos sus compañeros hombres, él sería el último en la lista de conquistas.

O quería creer en ello, porque era más fácil admitir de esa forma un posible rechazo, que no existía porque Sanji había sido claro: _Lo quería_.

—No entiendo por qué yo.  
—¿Y por qué no tú? —Sanji frunció el ceño. Le molestaba que cuestionara sus gustos, ¿qué, si le gustaba?

¿No podía enamorarse de él? En tal caso era culpa de Usopp por haberlo hechizado, era responsabilidad del tirador haberlo encantado de esa manera, ahora que aceptara las consecuencias de haber pasado tanto tiempo a su lado siendo la clase de sostén emocional que ningún otro de sus compañeros había sido.

—Justamente porque soy yo.  
—No empieces con esas cosas, Usopp. —Se molestó, y en verdad, porque se irguió en el lugar y ese era el gesto que Sanji solía adoptar cuando se enojaba—. Creo que es bastante obvio y en tal caso, ¿qué importa? Si no quieres que vuelva a besarte, solo dímelo y…  
—No, no es eso —trató de no sonar desesperado ante la idea de que Sanji dejara de lado esa actitud—, es que eres tú, ¿entiendes? Creí que te gustaban las chicas.  
—Yo también lo creía —admitió con cierta gracia.  
—Además, no es que yo sea Zoro ni tampoco Luffy…  
—No, eres Usopp. —Le sonrió, dándole a entender que por ese motivo lo quería.

Por ser quién era lo amaba. A fin de cuentas enamorarse se trataba de eso, de aceptar al otro con sus defectos y sus virtudes, con sus bellezas y sus fealdades. Ambos sabían de ello, eran conscientes de las debilidades del otro.

Sanji era para Usopp el hermano mayor que nunca había tenido, el sostén en peleas emocionales como la que había tenido con Luffy; era quien estaba detrás cuidándolo, como cuando Enel se presentó ante ellos como un enemigo temible.

Y Usopp era para Sanji lo que las demás personas nunca serían, porque Usopp llenaba un espacio que siempre había estado vacío, pero que hasta entonces nunca le había molestado tanto que lo estuviera.

Ni cientos de muchachas bonitas de una noche, ni miles de botellas de alcohol y borracheras antológicas eran capaces de borrar la soledad en su camino. Porque aunque muchas personas estuvieran a su alrededor, siendo una grata compañía en su día a día, no tenía con quien poder ser él. Unos brazos en los que descansar cuando estuviera muy agotado o una persona que lo escuchara discurrir por horas, contándole secretos, verdades, temores y sueños.

Era bueno tener amigos como los que tenía. Pero era mil veces mejor tener a Usopp a su lado, aunque fuera secando los platos, en silencio o atento a lo que él podría llegar a decir, sin la necesidad de fingir entereza cuando no tenía ganas de ser fuerte.

Porque por muy fuerte que Sanji fuera, también era humano y tenía debilidades. Usopp sabía bien de flaquezas y no juzgaba. No era que los demás lo hicieran, pero Sanji sabía que poseía aristas oscuras en su propia personalidad que podían espantar a cualquier persona cuando tenía un día malo.

No obstante, el único que no salía corriendo en esos mismos días malos, era Usopp; porque no le molestaba, porque precisamente entendía lo que era el miedo y la debilidad.

Así que para Sanji haberse dado cuenta un día de que estaba enamorado de Usopp fue hasta casi esperado. Por supuesto que en su momento se lo reprochó duramente y hasta deseó un milagro, como que Ivankov apareciera para hacer a Usopp mujer, pero sabía que eso era cruel, que si algo de eso pasaría, Usopp dejaría de ser la persona que él conocía.

Y él se había enamorado de Usopp, tal como era.

Tarde o temprano acabó por aceptarlo. Todo: desde el detalle que estaba enamorado de un hombre hasta el detalle de que ese hombre fuera Usopp. Lo demás se dio con naturalidad, sin forzar nada, como debía serlo.

Bueno, _casi_ sin forzar nada, lo cierto era que haberlo acorralado la noche anterior había sido un acto precipitado, un revés del destino que Sanji no quiso desaprovechar.

Algo dentro de él le decía que Usopp no se lo reprocharía, que incluso lo ansiaba tanto como él. Vaya sorpresa entonces el estar allí en la cocina manteniendo ese diálogo.

Quizás se tenía demasiado amor propio, pero no lo había hecho por narcisismo, en verdad Sanji creyó ver que el lazo que tenía con Usopp era de ese estilo. No por nada el tirador prefería estar a su lado, en vez de pescando. No por nada se ofrecía a ayudarlo, cada vez que podía y estaba desocupado. Y no por nada estaba esa noche allí, junto a él, a pesar de ese beso fortuito.

Usopp sonrió, dándole a entender que también aceptaba esa nueva realidad, solo el tiempo diría qué clase de lazo nuevo estaban forjando. Lo importante era que se entendían, a un nivel que no lograban con ninguno de sus otros amigos.

Todas esas emociones nuevas se sentían bien. Daba miedo, porque dentro de ellos parecía crecer un sentimiento que en cualquier momento acabaría por desbordarse. Todo era muy reciente y ninguno de los dos tenía un manual para saber cómo comportarse o qué sentir en momentos tan mágicos como ese.

De golpe Usopp tenía ganas de pintar el mundo con los colores de sus emociones, sobrepasado por esa calidez. Le dejó un precipitado y efímero beso en la mejilla para de inmediato seguir secando los trastos.

Le alegraba ver en los ojos de Sanji que ambos percibían esa magia.

 _Good darling, stay with me_

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
